Slave of My Heart
by tearsofacrescent
Summary: AU The Higurashi family have been through great pain & tragedy, through the death of their mother and father. And now, assassins are coming for their station in Japan. In an era of enslaved demons and battling war lords, the family needs Protection. S/Kag
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Midoriko, the most powerful priestess of her time, and not by her desire, wealthiest, lost an ever long battle to a demon. Her eldest seen it first hand, watching in shock and utter terror as her mother's heart imploded from her chest and a jewel was thrust forth. As she lay dying, having defeated the demon, Kikyo dropped down before her mother at fourteen years old. She couldn't be brave, not at this age. No, fear and uncertainty gripped her.

"Mother?" She cried, touching her blood stained, pale white face with shaking fingers.

Blue eyes opened slowly, unfocused for the most part. "The jewel…" She sputtered, a deep red liquid running down her chin. "Kagome. Give it to-" she coughed, sputtering. "Your sister."

"I will mother." Kikyo promised, tears running down her face. "I promise."

Midoriko smiled into her daughters brown eyes, the eyes she retained from her father. "I love you." She told her softly. "I love all of you. Tell everyone, tell-" Her breath rattled out of her, and her soul brushed beyond Kikyo, entering the jewel. Hands, once so strong, gentle enough to hold her children and strong enough to defeat any enemy that threatened her family.

Kikyo cried, holding her mother's forever resting body in her arms. Even in death, beauty did not elude her. The servants found Kikyo not long after, and she refused to allow any of her siblings to see their departed mother as she had word sent to her father, a monk traveling to a neighboring kingdom.

He was so angry by the news, so distraught, that upon reading the letter, he used every ounce of his energy to create a spell. It took him several nights, several days, without food or rest and it finally took his life to meld the entirety together. It was a spell which enabled all demon kind to be enslaved.

Within two months time, the world was forever changed, as was the Higurashi's world. No mother, no father, and there were no longer any free demons. Not even hanyou's escaped the spells wrath.

Souta was only two years old, as was his twin Keade. Kagome was seven. They, Kikyo and their grandfather were all that remained of the Higurashi line. It was a mighty blow to a mighty family, and everyone held their breath, waiting to see if the Princess miko's family would survive this fall. A King in his own right, everyone waited for their grandfather to die so that the vultures would swoop in.

A house of cards, they believed, with a single blow before tumbling.


	2. Bought

Kikyo stood in what was once her grandfather's office, listening to the advisors talk away of land treaties and other such uselessness. Her mind was focused on her family's safety. There had been enough attacks upon the Higurashi line of recent with her grandfather's demise that they had lost a great many human guards. The problem was that they were human, she realized, and with what wealth her family possessed, Kikyo could remedy such a situation.

She loved her sisters and brothers dearly and would not risk their being killed any longer. "This ridiculousness can wait." Kikyo said, standing. "There is something I must give my attention to." She left the room, her advisors squawking after her.

Walking the corridors with haste, her thoughts surrounded her family and the danger they were in. It was a particularly quiet sunny day, and though she had said for them to remain in the safety of the palace, she was sure she knew where to find all three of her siblings. Especially the one her mother sought to protect the Shikon no Tama. The purest of them all, the most sought after, and the most foolish.

Kagome.

"Hey," Souta called to his elder sister. "Weren't you reading that book last week?"

Kagome looked up from her pages, smiling a little. "I was, and I finished it, but it was a great story. I wanted to read it again."

Keade smiled gently, standing from beside Souta where they had been lazing on the grass, avoiding their studies as sister Kikyo would surely scold them for. "Is that the one about the girl who dreams of a wolf and falls in love with him as a man?"

"Uh-huh." Kagome nodded. "I'm at the part where she sees him while awake for the first time."

"That was the best part!" Keade said excitedly. "Or… When they kissed." She flushed.

Souta stuck out his tongue. "Yuck."

Kagome and Keade laughed. Of course, the shadow that soon blocked Kagome's book dwindled all merriment, as well as Souta's look of guilt. She didn't have to turn around, she just knew. "Kagome?" Kikyo questioned lowly.

"Y-yes sister?" She smiled innocently.

Kikyo was unfazed by her feigned innocence. "How many times have I said for you not to come outside?"

"About a million." Keade murmured.

Kagome gave her a look that said she wasn't helping. "And yet here you all are, basking in the sun when any moment, someone could come over the wall there and kill you." She gestured to the very wall she meant. It was about fourteen foot high, cream and opposing.

"But we love it outside!" Kagome protested, not sounding at all like the seventeen year old she should behave as.

Kikyo rolled her eyes, something that at twenty-four, she would not dare do in court. "I am well aware, which is why we will be purchasing demons."

Everyone grew still and quiet, looking at Kikyo in shock. Souta was the first to come out of his stupor. "Oh yeah, the family responsible for enslaving every demon in the known world is just going to go buy some. Great idea, sis." He shook his head.

She ignored her brother. "The market is open this evening, so I've heard. Kagome, you and I will go and see what we find." When she looked as though she would protest, Kikyo said. "And do not try the excuse of that you have to guard the shikon jewel. Take it with you."

"Sister, you know it's dangerous to take the jewel out into public." Kagome told her as she fisted her hand around the Shikon no Tama. Under Kagome's guidance, the jewel remained a beautiful crystal clarity, but if Kikyo touched it, the jewel would turn a pinkish hue. This is why Kagome was its guardian. She was the only one without hate while experiencing so much tragedy.

"Yes, I do." Kikyo told her. "But that does not change my decision. Now, dress more appropriately for shopping."

Kagome knew what she meant. Miko garb, the red and white that had followed her family for centuries. It did not hide their wealth at all, for when the two sisters were together, everyone knew which family they came from.

"Let's go inside." Kagome sighed, shutting her book.

Souta and Keade both sighed as well, not looking forward to spending the rest of the day indoors. "We can't go with you guys?" Keade asked in a pout.

Kikyo answered sternly. "No, the market is no place for children."

"Yeah," Souta agreed. "Someone would probably snatch us up."

Keade didn't seem surprised, just unhappy. "So I guess it's better we stay here."

"It is." Kagome smiled. "You can annoy Miroku."

Souta grinned broadly at his sister and took off running down the hall. Miroku, who had once been training to be a monk, became a personal guard for the youngest children after their grandfather was killed. He had found the old man dead and, upon seeing it, pursued the killer, finding them at Souta's bedroom door. He fought and killed the assassin, and at his own request, became the boy and girl's protector. Sure, he was sleeping, but he never got angry when the children came in and woke him up.

Kikyo began to move away from Kagome, purpose in mind. Before they left, she needed to sign at least one of those blasted treaties. She'd look over a few others, and maybe- "Kikyo?" Kagome called softly. When her sister turned, Kagome asked. "Are you sure about this?"

Her answer was smooth and somewhat detached, as could be expected of the leader of the Higurashi shrine. "I've been considering the option for some time now. It would probably be in our family's best interest to have protectors with superior skills and senses than the human guards we now keep." Her tone also promised that if Kagome were to argue, it would be a loosing battle.

"Fine." Kagome said, moving down to her room. "Best thing since plumbing, I guess." She joked and Kikyo smiled in return for her sisters effort.

Changing into the miko garb, from her simple, lazy wear castle clothes, Kagome tied her hair up in a high ponytail, something rather different and more energetic than her sisters low. It said a lot about her personality, as did her lively blue eyes and warm, dark peach complexion. Of course she had fair skin, but you could see she was outdoors much more so than her elder sister. This spoke volumes about what she enjoyed doing, and what little responsibilities she had as far as her family's affairs. Therefore, many assumed that if Kikyo were to be killed, then Kagome could not handle the weight of such responsibilities.

She was a more innocent child with a grander outlook on life, even through all of the turmoil they had been through, not knowing how often her sister read the death threats against her family that came in every few days of every week.

For not knowing, and only seeing the assassin's that came more rarely than the letters, Kagome could still not understand the reasoning behind purchasing demon slaves. It was wrong on so many more levels than one. And she loathed the fact that they were enslaved in the first place. The whole ideal disgusted her beyond belief, beyond any possible imagining. Perhaps because of what her father had done in his madness and grief, or perhaps because that was simply who she was. She, Kagome Higurashi, purest of the pure, and protector of the Shikon no Tama, could not stand for any cruelty or wickedness. It was simply not in her.

"Shopping for demons." She grumbled. "What fun."

She left her quarters, going to the front of their home. It was small for a wealthy family with royal blood, but it was much larger than what most lived in during her time. Her best friend Sango was very wealthy. Her family, back when demons used to be a problem, made weapons that could subdue the demon kind or even kill them. Now, her family made weapons for the empire that Kikyo now ruled.

Sango always wondered why their houses were the same size, and Kagome always told her it was her mother's desire. She supposed that's why when her mother died, her grandfather, the emperor, did not move the family to his home in the mountain keep that Midoriko had grown up in. Perhaps it was because her presence was laid in the foundation of the home they were in.

But if he had taken them back to where he had grown up and his father had and his father before him, would her grandfather be dead?

She brushed that thought away, focusing on the here and now, which Sango very much was. It was as though thinking of the girl summoned her. "You're going out?" Sango asked in surprise.

Kagome nodded. "Sister wishes to purchase a slave."

"There is surely an S you are missing, sister." Kikyo called as she came down the corridor. "For we are not purchasing only one."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't want anymore than one."

"And when I discussed my intentions earlier, did I not say 'slaves' as a plural?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome flushed. "Well yeah, but I didn't want to think about it…"

Sango watched the interaction between the two sisters, used to seeing them not get along when it came to decisions that required more harsh behavior or action. They loved each other dearly, but where Kagome was a child of the sun, Kikyo was of the moon. Even Kagome, kind hearted and innocent priestess, would kill any who tried to take her family's lives, including Kikyo. And Kikyo would not hesitate to kill anyone who wanted to even harm her family.

"When we got our three, we decided to treat them better than what they were being treated in their captivity." She sighed. "Just because we made weapons to battle demons doesn't mean that they should all be slaves. We can't break the spell, but we can offer them a less demeaning existence."

Kagome sighed. "So, Totosai enjoys working on swords again?" Kagome asked.

Sango laughed. "Yes, but he complains about not being able to make them from fangs. He also grumbles about the food."

Kikyo seemed a little surprised. "You feed him well from what I've understood."

"Oh we do, but he wants more than what we give him." Kagome laughed a little, not surprised. "And every time he tries stealing Koga's food, a fight breaks out. Usually Totosai just lets the wolf demon beat him up."

Kikyo glanced at Kagome's tense face and asked. "How is Koga?"

"He misses Kagome." Sango laughed as her friend turned several shades of red. "Every time I go over here, he always wants to be my guard." But it was a demon Kagome did not know who waited outside. "I took Akin with me since he's healed."

"Oh, this is Akin!" Kagome said in surprise, stepping out to greet the demon. He kept his eyes away from her own, leaving their beautiful apricot color trained on the cobble stone walkway to her front door. He was much taller than she was, by about a foot and a half, maybe more because he slouched a little. His hair was in a low ponytail, letting his pointed ears capture her attention, as well as his demonic markings. They were exotic, two green running down across his cheeks and a purple going up between them. His eye lids were covered in purple/blue that only accented the apricot.

He was gorgeous.

She flushed a little, trying to get beyond his beauty. "How are you feeling?"

The demon had been in a terrible bind before Sango and her family managed to purchase him. He was used in demon fighting, something done for money, prestige and sport. It disgusted Kagome, but she was glad he could be away from that sort of life.

"Well, my Lady." He replied so softly she had barely heard.

Kagome frowned, always having hated how quiet demons were brutalized into being. "And how does your household treat you?"

His reply was a mirror of the first. "Well, my Lady."

She felt sorry for this demon, for all of the decent ones. No, even the cruel ones. No one deserved captivity, even if they were horrible beings. Did they deserve to be punished for crimes? Yes, but just to take away their freedom… Kagome always confused herself on the subject, because weren't there circumstances where someone did deserve to be locked up? But not to be enslaved, that was wrong.

"Kagome," Kikyo called. "It is time to go."

She sighed, nodding. "Sorry Sango, maybe you can come visit tomorrow?"

"Of course." She smiled. "I'm just going to take Akin out to the outskirts of town for a good walk."

Kagome felt herself tense. It was like walking your pet or something… Disgusting. "Well, be careful." She commented.

Sango rolled her eyes. "When am I not?"

"Everyday." Kagome laughed and so did Sango. Akin listened to the girl's with nothing notable on his face.

With that Kagome and Kikyo made their way into town. It was a long walk, but never so silent as this specific passage. The two sisters did not agree, leaving very little for either to converse about. By the time they reached even the outer limits of the village, opposite the one Sango intended to head toward, the sun was low in the sky. Kikyo knew they didn't have much time, so she handed Kagome a separate sack of money. When her sister's bright eyes questioned her, Kikyo sighed.

"We're going to have to split up." She explained, stuffing the money into Kagome's sleeve quickly before any noticed. "Do not simply pick a demon that you feel sorry for, but one you know can defend Keade and Souta." Kagome's eyes warred with Kikyo's for a moment, but after thinking of her siblings and what _they_ needed, she nodded solemnly.

"Good." Kikyo said, relieved beyond what she would reveal. "Meet me here in four hours, no less."

Her sister turned from her and Kagome looked away, to the area where she would head and sighed. "Well, here we go."

Kagome moved through the crowds, her quiet voice hard to hear over everyone in the crowded area. She would ask to be let by, but no one would really pay heed to her, so she'd have to force herself through everyone. With a lot of grunting and apologies, Kagome finally felt fed up with everything and just stopped apologizing, grit her teeth and shoved through the whole lot.

"Get yourself a slaves ladies!" She began to hear. "Fine male specimens for your viewing pleasure!"

Kagome was abhorred beyond possible thought while the women near her giggled. "And men," a woman called. "Come view our demonic women. Hell in bed!" She hollered in her shrill voice.

She almost didn't push herself forward, but knowing what her sister would say if she didn't, Kagome did, though with more slowness. "A priestess…" She would hear people murmur, but she ignored them.

Instead, she balked when she got into the market place, seeing nearly naked men and women, all demons. Their powers pressed against her harshly and she shuddered against it. Her mother's Shikon no Tama lay about her neck, sending a pulse of comfort that every demon in the vicinity recognized, even if they didn't know what was sending it out. They just knew it was there.

She looked at a thousand or more faces, unable to pick any one demon out that may be suitable to help protect her siblings. They were all too… Angry. Everything in each demon she looked at was of complete rage, and that wouldn't do for her siblings to be near.

She understood that all demons were still angry that they'd been enslaved as they had, but she just couldn't let someone so hateful destroy her siblings happy personalities. There had already been too much done to them in their lives and too much said to them by the general public. She had to choose wisely, carefully, so she could keep their innocence intact.

There were a few female demons she'd considered, but as soon as they seen her miko garb, they sneered in rage. Kikyo told her not to return without anyone to protect them, but Kagome was seriously doubting she could find a suitable addition to their home, even just one, let alone two or three. If she didn't see anyone, then she was sure Kikyo would be agitated, but find someone else beyond whoever she purchased.

Dejected and fairly certain she would not succeed, Kagome stopped right where she was, giving the area one last, long look before she would turn. And then she seen him, a man who was clad in nothing but a loin cloth. It was… sickening to see someone that way, but she looked beyond his state of dress as he was crouched low, speaking to an unhappy demon child. Two silver ears were pointed forward, to the boy, and every once in a while they would flicker to a loud noise.

Kagome was standing in silent shock as she watched the man, a hanyou she assumed, talking to this child. Soon enough, the boy smiled at the silver eared man and went away with some woman who was clearly in high standing.

As the hanyou stood back up, he noticed Kagome watching him, and when their eyes met, crystalline water in the heat of a fire, he glared at her, looking away after a moment. She was enamored that he'd actually stared at her and happy with the way he'd treated the child. So maybe Kikyo wouldn't have to scold her after all. Looking around for anyone near him, she found the salesmen right off the bat as he accepted payment from a woman and immediately began shouting again. The hanyou's ears flattened and he looked at the man like he could have torn his head right off.

"Excuse me!" Kagome shouted at the man, slipping by a few people talking loudly. "Excuse me!" She called again, more loudly and was almost knocked over by someone about her age as he thundered by her.

The salesmen turned to her and almost rolled his eyes. "What can I do for ya, miko?" Someone laughed.

Her face turned red. "This one," Kagome said, pointing toward the hanyou. "What will it take to purchase him?"

"And why does a miko want a hanyou?" The man laughed. "To fry?"

Everyone near roared with laughter and Kagome floundered for words. "No, of course not! I just-I-" She shook her head. "My reasons are my own. Now, how much is he?"

"You couldn't afford him with common wealth girl, now-"

Kagome was flaming. "I asked about his price, now tell me!"

The salesmen glared at her, but huffed. "Four gold pieces, because he's The Great Dog General's son."

Kagome gasped, looking at who had to be Inuyasha quickly, in total shock. Inu no Tashio's boy? "Oh…" He kept his eyes away from her, to the left, but she sensed he was paying close enough attention to her. "I accept…"

"You what?" The man asked in shock.

She didn't pull her purse out, just some of the coins. "Here." Everyone stood in surprise. "Now give me his papers."

"Hai, my Lady." The man said, finally showing her respect as he moved through the ranks of demons. "Follow me."

She did, feeling their energy crackle against her. And then she seen another demon, one whose demeanor struck her like lightning. "This youkai," she began, and his eyes moved to hers fearlessly, stoically. The amber could have stabbed her through… And to her shock, he narrowed them like she was an insect before he looked away, even after his bands began to constrict. They glowed green until he averted his gaze.

That was a powerful binding to react without a command. It confirmed the magenta stripes over his cheeks, his red lids and blue crescent moon. "Sesshoumaru. Once the heir to the western lands." She could hear the smirk in the man's voice.

"How much?" She asked.

The man looked at her incredulously. "Now surely Priestess-"

"How? Much?" She growled each of the words, reddening in anger.

"Twelve." He hissed, eyes flaming.

When she paled, he smirked in triumph and began to turn. "Wait." She said softly. "I have it." She promised, seeing Sesshoumaru look at her from the corner of her eye in shock. Of course he didn't show the emotion, but his eyes were somewhat wider.

"That's not possible." The man whirled on her, gaining a lot of attention when he gripped her wrist and yanked her toward him. "Are you a thief priestess? For surely, no shrine is so influential that you can spare such money." He almost looked youkai to Kagome with his face so darkened by rage. "Or maybe you just don't know how to spend your funds and-"

Kagome gasped as the man was thrown back by a clawed hand, where two hunter green stripes came from the wrists, a purple one meeting up through them both. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes behind Kagome, but never moved a muscle. "Do not touch her!" Sango roared as she came beside Kagome, the tall demon stepping before them both.

The man hollered, pointing at Akin. "That demon, he attacked me!"

Many people stopped moving, turning in surprise, seeing a man pointing at a tall, powerful demon. Sango cursed under her breath, knowing a mob would ensue. "This slave belongs to me. He acted under my command!" Some seemed startled by that. "The trader had roughly handled a priestess!"

The man, not one to be blamed, immediately, loudly, cried out. "She is a thief! The miko stole gold!"

People began shouting at her, coming toward she, Sango and Akin. Kagome trembled, her blue eyes wide as she looked at the ranks of angry humans, bringing their demons forward with them. "We should have our demons subdue him!" Someone shouted. Many agreed and voices thrummed together painfully in Kagome's head.

Kikyo would be furious if she blew their normalcy out of the water, but as a few demons began to race forward, Kagome erected a powerful barrier around she, Sango and Akin. Sesshoumaru twitched at the purity so near to his person, and was further surprised when it grew to allow him entrance as well. Perhaps the miko now considered him her own possession because she intended to buy him. How ridiculous.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, and if you do not call away your demons, whatever I must do to them to protect myself and entourage, I will bring back upon you ten fold." The reaction was a moment off, like shock had everyone still, and then there was a flurry of motion. Demons returned to their owners and the humans looked at her in complete awe. Now that they thought about it, she looked an awful lot like Midoriko. Even Sesshoumaru thought so.

There were murmurings that begged to be forgiven that Kagome ignored. She looked at Sango, placing a hand on the woman's forearm as her cheeks grew a little pink from embarrassment. Everyone was staring… "Are you okay, Sango-chan?"

"Hai, Kagome." Sango nodded gratefully, proud of her friend. Two years ago, Kagome would have been too afraid of her power to do something so showy, but with training, she was in better control of her abilities. Nothing like her sister, but Kagome would be a fine warrior one day, Sango was certain.

Nodding, Kagome looked to Akin, noticing the surprise in his eyes. Yet he masked it and quickly looked to the ground. Kagome frowned, placing her hand on his bicep. A tremor ran through him as his eyes darted back to her own and Kagome found herself taking her hand away quickly. "Uh," she looked away from the apricot. "You're okay too?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru and Sango both did not miss the way the dragon demon watched her for a moment. There was an odd light to his eyes, casting emotions. Kagome confused a lot of demons, something Sesshoumaru didn't know as of yet, but Sango did and it never ceased to amuse her. "Yes, my Lady." Sango laughed when she blushed and nodded to him, her barrier slowly diminishing.

"Priestess Kagome," the tradesmen murmured apologetically. "Forgive me. I hadn't known, I-"

Akin remained rather close to the two girls, taking to the job of protection rather seriously. Sesshoumaru, if less dignified, could have rolled his eyes. "I'm still going to purchase him." Kagome said uncomfortably. "So you don't have to grovel like that."

The tradesmen gave a sigh of relief that Akin narrowed his eyes to. "How much is your purchase going to be?" Sango looked to Sesshoumaru, recognizing him immediately.

"Twelve…" Kagome murmured nervously.

"Gold pieces!" Sango shouted. "That's outrageous!"

Sesshoumaru thought he was worth more, personally. Perhaps even priceless, but if he had to give it a figure, then he would allow seven hundred, maybe a thousand. His father was never to be sold, left to the darkest fighting rings, being forced to battle it out with the most powerful of demons. How was it that humans surmised he was weak enough to be sold with these demons? Ridiculous. He should have been left to battle as well, not be forced to answer to any humans whim.

And what's worse? He was to be stuck with his own brother for some unforeseeable amount of time. How he loathed Inuyasha, a child that should have never been born.

"You embarrassed the Priestess of the Shikon no Tama, accused her of thievery and allowed a mob to try and swarm her, and still you demand twelve gold coins?" Sango was entirely enraged. "How dare you. That is, by far, the most disgusting thing in the world." She practically spat on the man. "Show some decency and realize your mistake. You owe her now."

Kagome let Sango work her magic, one to always bargain. She'd learned it form her father, and Kagome seriously thought Sango was now better at it than he was. Watching as she brought the price down farther and farther, from twelve coins to four, Kagome certainly believed it.

"Thanks." Kagome whispered to her.

Sango sighed. "If I wouldn't have been here, you would have spent a fortune and probably have been attacked by a mob. And you say thank you?" She shook her head. "How about you tell me you'll never do something like this again?"

"I don't ever intend to come out here and buy a slave again." Kagome promised, a horrified look on her face. "I wouldn't have done it in the first place if Kikyo wo-"

"Okay." Sango said quickly, hushed. "Okay, that's fine." She didn't want anyone watching to overhear this conversation. "Akin and I will go home with you." She told Kagome as the slaves were prepared. "Your sister has probably managed to get a few demons as well by now, maybe you'll need an extra hand."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes towards her. "The commands you'll need," the slave trader murmured. "Are here and here." He handed her two separate booklets. "There are certain words for submission or for outright punishment."

Kagome cringed, unable to take the papers, but Sango did. "Well then, I guess we'll be on our way." Sango huffed, looking to Kagome. "Command them, they're yours to bid."

"Uh…" Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Both demons could hear her heart hammering as she looked at their faces and scented that she was nervous, afraid and stressed. "Follow me…" Her voice was weak, shaky.

The bands warned them that they'd been given a command by pulsating once against their skin. So they did as they knew they had to and everyone began to move out of the market, toward where Kagome would need to meet her sister. "I don't know if she'll be waiting on me or not yet. I've only been out here two hours and she said four…"

Sango nodded. "Well, I'm sure Akin remembers her scent. He could find her if I asked."

"No," Kagome shook her head. "I can always search for her purity." She didn't want to force the demon into doing something he didn't want to do. That would be… Terrible. She glanced at Inuyasha who made sure he would in no way see Sesshoumaru's face as they walked side by side, practically naked. And when she looked at Sesshoumaru, he stared ahead, entirely impassive. "You know… let's get these two some clothes…" She said, looking into a store that may have already had their size.

Sango looked through the packet. "You know, whatever clothes they'd had originally should have been sold with them… But then again, they are sons of the Great dog General, so those are probably somewhere for show. As well as any weapons they'd had."

Kagome nodded. "Uh… do you have a favorite color… Either of you…?"

No one answered her and Sango rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about what they like. Just find something wearable. Unless you like them almost naked."

"No!" Kagome turned several shades of red. "Something wearable, coming up!"

Of course, the two demons had to be measured first before anything could be bought. For Inuyasha, there were many different shades and clothes he could wear. Kagome settled for two red hamaka's and two white hoari's. Sesshoumaru, however, that was very limited, to one outfit, actually. Grey, through and through. It was plain, but they'd survive for now. "Maybe eventually I can convince Kikyo to let me get them both fitted for nicer clothes." Kagome said.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Always trying to please…"

Kagome huffed, going to where Kikyo said she would meet her and waited with the now dressed hanyou and Inuyoukai at her side. They were both statuesque in some sense, Sesshoumaru more untouchable than Inuyasha, so she stood more closely to the hanyou, almost frightened of the demon prince. If only Kikyo would hurry… Not that Sango wasn't company enough. Kagome just… didn't know how to feel about any of this.

* * *

><p>So here's the official chapter one of slave of my heart. I hope you enjoy this odd little idea... Please review and let me know what you think.<p> 


	3. Poison

"The sons of Inu no Tashio are who you chose?" Kikyo murmured in some shock. She honestly did not ever think Kagome would pick them… Never had she thought the two would be for sale… Rather they may have been holed up somewhere, as their father. Yet here they were, following Kagome, and how she wished that they weren't.

"Well, you said strong enough to protect." Kagome whispered toward her as they were walking home, Kikyo holding the reins of a two headed dragon.

Kagome had been too young to remember, but these two demons had come to their home once, along with their father. Kikyo barely even remembered if she were honest with herself. But she _had_ recalled those unmistakable golden eyes of Sesshoumaru's and ears atop Inuyasha's head. "These two demon's were each royalty, Kagome." Kikyo restrained the hiss for an almost angry whisper.

"I know… What better place than with us, though? I mean, it's not like we're going to use them for what… For what some people surely would." Those blue eyes darkened with the thoughts Kikyo could imagine rolling through Kagome's mind. Fighting, used as studs or simply abused for being who they were.

Sighing, Kikyo closed her eyes. "You are right, of course." In this, Kagome was dead on. The Tashio brothers were perhaps better off with them than any other humans, but this was still difficult for Kikyo. And by Sesshoumaru's scrutiny, demanding the bands constriction on their own right, it wasn't going to get any easier.

However, home was a perfect place to be. She was so relieved to see that house, so-

"Aaaiiiieeeeeeee!" A chill coursed down through Kagome and Kikyo, from the top of their heads to the end of their spine and out through their feet.

"Keade…" Kagome whispered, she and her sister running as quickly as they could down the hall, leaving the slaves to themselves. Inuyasha almost jumped into action, looking at his older brother who stared on without care.

As the two women ran, they seen that there was blood on the floor near a few bodies of those Kikyo and Kagome did not know. They ran through the kitchen, beyond the royal wings and down into the guard quarters where Miroku lay in a heap on the floor, his blood in a large pool beneath him. Kikyo turned just for a moment, to see, and as she thought, the Tashio brothers did not follow, but she could not call them. No, Kagome Higurashi had purchased the brothers, not she. "Call." Kikyo said as they were nearing the door. "Call them."

"Wha-" Keade screamed again. "Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru!" She screeched and four men came from Miroku's bedroom, coming for them with spears. Kikyo's palms alighted with miko born energy, colliding with one of the men by the time he could think to throw the spear. Kagome ducked as one nearly implanted the tip of his in her chest, and her body bristled at the feel of youkai energy whirling over her in the form of a green whip. It tore off the three remaining humans heads.

Kagome said nothing, rushing toward the room, barely missing the blood around Miroku when a hand caught her ankle. She felt the bite of a blade against her skin before she was yanked back by a strong, clawed hand and the human was lifted from the ground. "Do not kill him!" Kikyo shouted at Inuyasha. "He will be questioned!"

Kagome wrenched from Inuyasha's hold and ran into the bedroom where Keade and Souta were huddled together in a difficult to reach corner, almost behind a huge dresser. "Keade, Souta…" Kagome called, tears running down her face, her whole body shaking. No father, no mother, their grandfather was gone and her two siblings were almost from her reach as well.

"Kagome!" They cried in unison, rushing out into her arms. Their words were suddenly jumbled together and they both spoke at a hundred miles a minute, sobbing and shaking with terror.

"It's alright, ssh. Everything's okay now." She sat on Miroku's bed with the two, rocking them in her hold as carefully as she could. Yet there was no time for that, as the eldest knew.

"Kagome," Kikyo called. "We must help Miroku while he still lives, the children can wait." Kagome looked down at the two and Souta nodded in understanding, wiping his eyes and letting her go. Keade was in a fit of hysterics, so he took the task of holding his sister and trying to soothe her, even though he was still terrified as well. But he was the man of the house now and he knew it had to be done.

Kagome came from the room, kneeling down before Miroku while Kikyo sat behind. She stifled the sob that wanted to reach forward. "Will he live?" She whispered.

"If we begin healing now, he may." Kikyo told her. "Work with me sister, we haven't much time."

Kagome nodded, closing her eyes as their hands found their way over Miroku, scant centimeters from Kikyo's own. The room lit with miko energy, their power pulsing in time with one another as they had often practiced. Inuyasha couldn't help the surprise that glittered in his eyes while Sesshoumaru merely watched, calculating. He was also left holding to the now unconscious assassin by his throat for questioning later. Perhaps he would be given the pleasure of torturing the human. It would be a most warranted and familiar practice, after all.

For the two miko's task, mending a spirit when healing was one thing, mending flesh another, and Kagome's powers trembled from the intense effort. She did not often train with her sister and it left her stamina weak in comparison.

Biting her lip, keeping in mind that she weaved Miroku's very life beneath her fingers, Kagome would not relent, no matter how difficult it was to constantly pull the power in such a direct and demanding task. They remained there, almost motionless, for some twenty minutes, Keade and Souta having come to the door way and watched their progress, glancing at the imposing demons from time to time.

And then both miko's knew they'd reached a point where Miroku would now have to conquer death alone. Their powers drew back, Kikyo's more abated and Kagome's like a sling shot, snapping back into the comfort of herself.

The sisters sat silently for some time, looking over Miroku, reflecting on the carnage. Kikyo knew it had been her fault. She should not have left with Kagome for so long… Of course someone would have been watching the house, to see if the two sisters, or at the very least, Kikyo, had gone off somewhere. Then they would stage an assualt and try to take the house. If it hadn't been for Miroku, their home may have been burned with Souta and Keade inside of it. She could never be so foolish again.

If she were, then she would loose everything she loved. _"Is the house of Higurashi to be forever cursed…?" _They had first lost their mother in a dual to a maniacal, dark demon that had made their father loose his mind so thoroughly to grief that he'd created a way for demon kind to be enslaved, dying there after. And then, even after that, their grandfather had been killed in their very home. To that end, she'd almost lost Souta and Keade, let alone… Her pale fingers brushed through Miroku's bangs, her brown eyes filling with regret and self loath. They had almost lost another brother… For even her grandfather had agreed, Miroku earned himself a place, a seat, at their table of Higurashi.

Kagome brought her hand over Kikyo's, looking into her sisters startled brown eyes with calm blue. "It isn't your fault." She told her, tightening her hold on Kikyo's hand. "No one knew this was going to happen."

Kikyo pulled her hand back, folding it in her lap. "No dear sister… I am the head of this house, I should have foreseen this. I was blind."

Kagome fought the tears, looking back at Miroku. "We have to move him…" She whispered.

"There are no men left in the house." Inuyasha grumbled, making just about everyone but Sesshoumaru jump. "Everyone's dead."

Kikyo's cool brown gaze met his amber briefly, before he looked off to the side. "Even the elderly, the advisors."

He took a sniff. "Some of 'em… I can smell the ones that hid themselves."

Kikyo huffed a weary laugh. "Cowards…"

"I need both of you to help us." Kagome said, standing against the bite of pain on her leg. "We can't lift him, so I need you to carry him to our sick bay." Kikyo stood as well while Sesshoumaru discarded the unconscious human. "I'll show them where, maybe you could…" She indicated toward Keade and Souta.

"Hai." Kikyo nodded, looking at her siblings. "Come, you will sleep with me tonight." She promised, lifting Keade into her arms.

As Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha lifted Miroku, Kagome began walking down the hall, at a slow pace since one had to walk backwards. An elderly lady, named Oko, was also hiding. "Lad-Lady Kagome!" She cried out, coming forward to greet the mistress. "Oh how I-Miroku!" She called, shock and horror on her face.

"Kikyo and I healed him to the best of our ability, but now I think it's up to him, Kami and you." Kagome offered her a tense smile. "These two demons-"

"Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Inuyasha." She managed. "I have met them." Sesshoumaru stared blankly at her while Inuyasha seemed embarrassed when she gave a bow. "Please, set him down." Oko indicated to the table.

They did as they were told, even though she was not their master. "If you need anything," Kagome told her. "I'll be just down the hall."

"Of course, my Lady. Rest yourself, all will be well." She promised.

Kagome nodded solemnly, brushing the back of Miroku's hand before she left. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru followed her out into the hall once more, where after walking a short distance, Kagome stopped, looking to the two. "Okay… So… Inuyasha," his ears flickered and his eyes caught hers briefly. "I saw you with the demon boy, as you noticed and that's sort of what drew me to you. You are going to protect my siblings. Sleep when you need to, but you will have the room stationed right across from them. Until I say otherwise, you will remain with them at all decent times. Unless you've got to use the bathroom or something…" She was not good at giving orders. "I'll take you to their rooms and-"

"They're with your sister." He told her in a huff.

She blinked in surprise. "Oh, right, with my sister." She nodded. "I'll take you there-"

"No need." He shrugged. "I can smell 'em."

"Oh." She nodded again. "Alright, well… You can go if you…" Well he wouldn't want to, so she couldn't say that, and by the time she could think of anything to say, he was already going. Embarrassed, Kagome didn't dare look at the Inu youkai standing just behind her.

The ominous presence of the demon lord left her edgy and she could hardly look at him in the first place, let alone through embarrassment. "I um… Haven't figured out who you're going to look after just yet, so for now, we'll say who's in the most danger and sort of… Our lands."

He quirked a brow and she got the hint. "Yeah… Sort of is silly. So, you will protect our lands." The bands recognized the command, but it was a weak one, he knew. She could not give orders and though was high in ranking, seemingly did not have one. How… annoying.

She began walking and he followed, making her edgy again. "Why are you-"

"You are injured, human. Therefore you are the being that is in the greatest peril." She jumped at the depth to his voice, the tone somehow familiar. Looking at his face, she tried to picture where she must have met him before this time, but was unable.

"It's a small cut." She murmured instead, looking down at her leg.

He offered no reply, so she sighed, allowing him to follow her as he wished. "Sister." Kagome called as she noticed Kikyo move down a corridor. It wasn't long after that her elder sister rounded the corner to look at her. "The bodies-"

"I will take care of them. Go to bed, Kagome." She told her.

"But-"

"Sleep." Kikyo demanded, no way for her sister to budge.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Help her with what she needs for now." She told him.

Kikyo rolled her eyes and began walking. Sesshoumaru immediately followed as the spell demanded. He felt Kagome going to her room, noticing it wasn't too far from where Inuyasha remained posted, but kept his mind focused on what Kikyo was doing. The bodies of the guards for her home and even the assassins were rendered into naught but energy with a touch of her hand. He knew why. They hadn't the room for the bodies to be buried any longer, and if he surmised correctly, Kagome would not take kindly to this method of burial.

"If it eases your discomfort and hate of humans," Kikyo murmured to him. "My sister and I have been trying to secretly find a way to undo the bands."

Sesshoumaru said nothing, his eyes narrowing ahead of him. It was no lie, he could sense that much, but he did not care for outward remarks as she had made. It made no difference what she tried with or without her sister, for no miko would be as powerful as the one who had done such.

No demon knew whose family had placed the spell, and Kikyo wasn't going to tell him it was the husband of Midoriko. The less any of demon kind knew about the ordeal, the better. "Your father, what has become of him?"

Sesshoumaru offered her no answer and Kikyo sighed. "I should have asked more politely, forgive me, Sesshoumaru-sama." The demon lord's eyes briefly moved to her raven head before returning to look before him. "I ask because I wish to know if there is a way to retrieve him from some ill fate."

He was silent, memorizing the halls, the rooms and scents. Kikyo, after several long moments did not think the youkai would ever answer, when out of the blue, there ranged his deep voice. "The underground fighting rings hold he and numerous other once ruling demons."

She nodded gravely. "Do you know of Akin's father, Kisu?"

"He fights as well." Kikyo looked up, into the night as she opened the shoji doors to release the souls of those bodies she had destroyed. "I have no more a need of your help tonight, Sesshoumaru-sama. Thank you."

He knew she was correct and so he made his way back into the house, going to stand before Kagome's bedroom door. Right across from him stood Inuyasha, and they both glared at one another.

"Still got that ice pick up your ass?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do you remain ever incompetent?" Sesshoumaru felt dim satisfaction when Inuyasha growled.

Silence sustained for some time before Inuyasha finally asked. "This is… Where Midoriko lived, right?" He'd only come along with Sesshoumaru and his father to this home once, so Sesshoumaru gave a slight inclination. "And this is what's left of her family?" He asked.

"Yes, dear brother. Care to assist with the issue?" Inuyasha flushed, muttering something unattractive about his brother under his breath.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed suddenly and his nostrils flared as he turned to Kagome's door, opening it quickly. Inuyasha did not move from his post but watched as his brother entered her room, having also smelt something strange. "Miko." The demon lord called demandingly in his baritone voice. He moved further into the room upon having no answer and approached her bedside, where, with his height, he seen her on the opposite side, unconscious.

He came to her, lifting her chin, mindful of his sharp claws. Her face was ashen and her skin damp. "Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru called as each of the bands warned their master was nearing death. In that instance, all else can be abandoned, for the most important issue is to defend the master's life. A slave can even defy a direct order that was last given by their master. "A moth demon's poison."

"Shit." The hanyou growled. "No wonder we didn't smell it." Moth demon poison is odorless until it infects the blood stream so much so that it fermatas from the poisoned ones pores.

Sesshoumaru sensed Kikyo's approach down the hall. "Tell the sister."

"Yeah." Inuyasha jumped up as Sesshoumaru lifted the hem of her night ware and surveyed the wound. It was purplish grey. That would be a northern moth of mediocre ranking. Two drops of his poison would devour it and cancel out in her system. Yet this would be considered direct harm upon the girl by his own intent and therefore the bands would constrict and kill him.

Kikyo ran into the room, dropping down on the other side of Sesshoumaru. "How did th-"

"The dagger was laced with moth dust." He told her.

Kikyo had gotten the man into a locked room, but hadn't the chance to question him, so she hadn't known. If only she had started interrogating him! Rage crept up in her, but she held it steady, not letting it dilute her wit. "How can she be saved?"

"A demon's venom must be counter balanced with another demon's venom. If I do this, I will die." Kikyo's heart beat unsteadily. "You must trust me to find Akin, for if he is _ordered_ to do this, he will not die."

Kikyo looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes and knew he could not be dishonorable even if he wanted to. The ownership held him and if it was the only way to save her sister, so be it. "Go. He is east in the house of Oshwa."

A demon slayers home. Totosai was there, last he knew. Nodding, Sesshoumaru flew with the miko, his master, in his arms. Her breaths were beginning to shallow and her weak human body trembled in his arms. It disgusted him to be some savior for a human, but even if she died, he would not be free. Rather, he would be sold once more, and at least this family acknowledged his heritage. For that, he would be sure to save her.

Using his demon cloud, the mansion came in sight quickly and he was surprised at just how fast the alarm bells sounded. The demon slayer attitude was still very much alive within this family. Before Sango recognized him, Sesshoumaru had the momentary relish and opportunity to battle off the weapons. He had the enjoyment of using his muscles in quick fire motions and even in his strength to use one arm to fight them off while the other held the miko steady.

"No, stop!" Sango cried. "He has Kagome! That's her slave!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. He was not the miko's slave, he belonged to no one. The humans ceased their attacks and he almost growled in disappointment as he landed, feeling less alive than before. An ookami glared at him with icy eyes while Akin stood protectively before Sango, his apricot gaze flickering to the miko briefly before locking with Sesshoumaru's amber glare.

"What's happened to her?" Sango called out with alarm.

"Moth venom." Sesshoumaru intoned. What must have been keeping her alive was her purity, for most humans would have died in his arms moments ago.

Sango looked at Akin. Sesshoumaru was slightly impressed, she knew what to do without him needing to elaborate, but there again, what should be expected of demon exterminators? If they were of any decent caliber, this would be a common knowledge to them.

"Save her." She told him. "You know how, so just do it."

Akin gave a nod, stepping forward slowly, the venom spreading in his system, to his claws. His bands constricted. "My Lady…" He indicated, bright, glowing eyes looking to her.

Sango trembled, for her words could implicate her friends demise. She had to trust a youkai, something she had never done in all of her life. Even before she spoke, Sango proceeded to pray. "Poison the miko, Akin." And then the bands released so that he could draw the venom to the tip of his claws. He sniffed over her to determine how much venom would be necessary before coating the slice on her skin ever so lightly.

He yanked his hand back as the miko cried out, her blunt nails digging into Sesshoumaru's shoulder suddenly, miko power shuddering outward from pain. However, the miko energy seemed to be a frustration, just little jolts of electricity making him uncomfortable. She wasn't trying to kill anyone, she was venting from pain. How… strange. "Koga," Sango called and the demon came to her side. "Go to Kikyo, tell her we will be keeping Kagome here for the night, with Sesshoumaru. If anything happens, tell her we will send you to her once more."

"Yeah." Koga said gruffly, looking back at Kagome's pained face before leaping over the wall protecting Sango's home and running.

Another interest, Sesshoumaru decided as Koga's aura disappeared. The wolf youkai must be in love with the priestess, for his aura bespoke utter ownership of her. "Follow me, if you will." Sango said, drawing his entire focus back to where he stood, amongst the tense family. "I'll take you to her usual room."

Sesshoumaru said nothing, so Sango started walking, not missing the clear, impressive aura following behind her. "You may not know him…" Sango began, her brother glancing up from beside her. "But there is a guard who works in Kagome and Kikyo's home. His name is Miroku…" Sesshoumaru waited for her to get to the point. "Is he alive…?"

He remained silent for some while and, when he decided there was no issue in answering her, replied. "Barely." Sango seemingly missed a step in her stride before she corrected her gate, continuing on before him. It wasn't long until he laid Kagome upon a futon, where she would rest for the night. His keen senses surveyed the environment he found himself in as much as they remained attune to her, and throughout the night, he found himself annoyed with human weakness. Stuck, once more, in the grip and stench of human idiocies.

"Hn."

* * *

><p>Alright, so, To See the Unnoticed When Blind will be updated in a few days. I've run into a few snags with it, so, enjoy Slave of My Heart and please, let me know what you think.<p> 


	4. Waking, waking

Kagome woke in her room exhausted and weak, darkness greeting her eyes. Even then that somehow hurt her head. She slowly, weakly, tried to sit up where a weight caught her off guard. Looking down at her chest, Keade's face was resting against her, and at her left side, Sota was sleeping against her ribcage. Looking over them, how they clung to her even in their sleep, Kagome fought hard to remember what had them so… So afraid, she wanted to say.

Slaves… They, she and her sister, had purchased two slaves. No, three, or four, if you included the two headed dragon. And when they came home… Kagome's blue eyes grew wide, remembering the carnage of the palace, how Miroku was in a pool of his own blood and they had to save Sota and Keade from the men in the home. She'd called Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha… Things happened too fast, made her dizzy thinking about it, but she knew that Keade and Souta had been hiding behind a dresser, that… "Ah…" She hissed lowly, her leg having a distinct throb, reminding her she'd been wounded. But it was just a cut, just a slice from a blade. What had happened to her? Was Miroku alright?

Looking down at the siblings resting on her still form, she decided there was no way she could intentionally wake them up. Knowing full and well, however, that at least one of the brothers would be at her door left her with a thought. She couldn't go to her sister, but maybe her sister could come to her.

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru?" She whispered so lowly that not even she heard her voice over her thoughts.

She almost jumped when the two were there, bowed before her bed. Heart in her throat and allowing her body a small tremor, she barely heard their quiet. "My Lady."

Swallowing, she whispered. "Can you bring me my sister, either of you." They never looked at her, to which she was grateful for as seeing as she was in a gown. Instead they glanced at one another and Inuyasha was the one who stood. "Thank you." She barely managed before he left.

Sesshoumaru remained, still knelt to the floor, his eyes never traveling to her. It was a thick silence in the air, one that left her edgy, and he could feel it. She, a priestess, one who could surely put up a fight, but would not need to defend herself from him because he was shackled, bound most disgracefully, was frightened by his overwhelming presence. How entirely weak. He, the Prince of the west, had never once applauded weakness in any since. Rather, it disgusted him beyond imaginable thought.

"You don't have to stay in here…" Kagome was trying to say that he should go out without saying it.

Those amber eyes flashed up to her, holding her eyes for a moment. She knew that he'd read her underlying words, and she read his unspoken ones. As emotionless as his amber gaze was, she knew he was sickened by her. And then, just as the bands constricted, he turned and walked from the room.

It was only moments that she sat there, thinking about that gaze before Kikyo came walking into the room. "Sister," She chided quietly as she walked into the room, stress lines clear on her face even in the moonlight. "Why are you awake?"

Swallowing, Kagome asked just as quietly. "What happened?" She frowned. "Feels like I've been out for a while."

Kikyo's expression tensed as she moved to her sisters bed, sitting very carefully so as not to stir the children. "You were poisoned with moth demon dust." At Kagome's clear confusion, she added. "It was on the blade."

"So I almost died." Kagome concluded, swallowing tensely. Someone almost succeeded in killing yet another member of the Higurashi house. She would have rather died than her siblings of course, but still… She wouldn't be here to protect them and that frightened her. "Who saved me?" She wondered, keeping herself from trembling at the thought of death.

"You were taken to Akin by Sesshoumaru." Kagome still looked pale, which meant her body was still weak from the venom her purity had been burning away bit by bit. "His venom counter acted the moth demon's."

Her blue eyes turned glassy briefly, as though unaware before they found the calm cinnamon of her sister once more. "I have to thank them both." She said, determined. "I could be dead right now." She commented.

"For now," Kikyo murmured softly so as not to stir her siblings. "You must rest. Gratitude can wait, sister. Your health can not."

As gentle as her sister may have spoken, Kagome knew better than to ignore her sister's demand. "Have Sango come with Akin tomorrow?" She begged of her instead. "I'll even eat inside if you want me to." Kikyo knew just how her sister hated being indoors, and for Kagome to offer such seclusion…

"As you wish." She inclined her head slightly. "For now, rest. I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight sister." Kagome murmured.

"Sleep well." She breathed as she left the room, standing between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. "If she suddenly become weak, more ill or shows signs of duress, one of you must come for me. I will do whatever I must."

Sesshoumaru watched her with nothing but contempt and Inuyasha just scoffed. Kikyo knew they'd had an understanding though, and in knowing so, she moved down the hall, to her chambers and lit a candle, reading over even more death threats. She'd find out who sent these bastards, and when she did, she would kill them.

Brown eyes burned with a fiery rage no pure priestess should ever have, for that burning alone warned of a dark shadow in their heart. Kikyo knew this as well as anyone, but to protect her family, she would turn into something more monstrous than these political fiends if she had to. "Mother," she murmured softly, the candle light catching the sorrow across her features. "If I am not who I once was at the end of this life, would you still see me?"

Somehow, she wasn't so sure.

* * *

><p>Kagome woke again to the sound of whispers in her bedroom, and was not too surprised to see Keade and Sota there on her bed, but to see Kohaku at her bedside… Well, this was certainly a surprise. "Good morning sister!" Keade cried, hugging her. Kagome 'oofed' but didn't mind her sisters exuberance in the least.<p>

"Good morning." She murmured against her before looking at Kohaku. "Is your sister here too?"

"Yes, she's talking with Kikyo." He told Kagome. "Akin and Sesshoumaru shadow them."

"So Inuyasha's just outside the door?" Kohaku nodded. "Inuyasha, could you come in here please?"

The sliding door grated as he came into the room, eyes downcast. "My Lady." He greeted softly.

"I wanted to thank you for protecting us. You and your brother." She told him honestly.

He scoffed.

She didn't have to hear him say he didn't believe her. "I guess I have to prove it, huh?" She sighed. "You are relieved from your post for the rest of today. Tell Sesshoumaru I said this as well. You both should stay here, but you can eat and rest." At his somewhat widening gaze, she shoed him with her hand. "Go on." She added when it seemed like he wouldn't listen.

He slowly stood. "Yes, my Lady." And then he slipped out of the bedroom doors, feeling for his brother's aura to give him the order as well, wondering at how the elder sister would react to the younger one's strange whim.

* * *

><p>"SHE SAID WHAT?" Sango raged as Inuyasha spoke to Sesshoumaru and Kikyo. "Is she mad?" Sango huffed. "She's weak and sick and… Oh, that little-!"<p>

Kagome, Sango had spotted, was just skittering around to the stables. "Kagome has always been this way." Kikyo sighed, not surprised as Sesshoumaru simply left her side and disappeared to do something other than guard. Inuyasha, however, remained a little awkwardly before leaping up into a tree above them. "Akin, I may not be your master, but I would appreciate it, if with Sango's consent, that you would look after my sister. I'm sure she would have a fit if we forced her inside."

The youkai turned his apricot eyes to Sango, awaiting her command. She huffed. "Hai. Kikyo and I have too much to discuss, so I can't go wallop her just yet."

Akin bowed. "Yes, my Lady." Scenting the air discreetly, he then moved away from the two women and hanyou high above him, heading for the stables.

"Wait a minute! She's outside!" Sango began, going to follow Akin when Kikyo's light chuckle caught her off guard.

"Let him find her and let him defend her, Sango. You and I still need to discuss too much." Turning her brown eyes from the young woman before her, Kikyo murmured. "I may require the assistance of your family to slay true demons."

Sango swallowed tensely, her eyes a darker shade of brown as she nodded slightly. "I understand." She sighed. "But I can't say if my father will agree to fight any human men who don't attack our family…"

Kikyo turned and began walking and Sango followed. "I've already considered the fact." She admitted. "Though I had hoped if I could find certain proof that a certain Lord was behind these crimes that-"

"Kikyo," Sango interrupted. "If perhaps you could… fool whoever was trying to assassinate you into coming here themselves-"

"All Lords are cowardly, Sango. None will directly attack another of power. Surely you know this."

"With your demons, he may realize he must." Kikyo looked at Sango in some surprise. "I don't think this is a royal who is sitting fat and happy on some throne room cushion. I believe it's a more dangerous man who would rather not get his hands dirty, but will if he must."

"What makes you say so?" Kikyo wondered.

Sango sighed. "I can't say who for certain, but there are several young men who have recently acquired their father's thrones. Maybe one has decided to try and overthrow the most powerful families one member at a time."

"Hm." Kikyo glared ahead, holding her thoughts prisoner as she and Sango continued to walk.

Kagome giggled as she pet the two headed dragon. "I didn't think they would be so friendly."

Sota poked Keade. "Well yesterday she did give them a bit of rice cake…"

"Well I wanted to be friends with them!" Keade pouted. "So I just did what anyone should do who wants to be friends-"

"And tried to buy their friendship?" Sota asked, rolling his eyes.

Kohaku laughed a little, reaching his hand out for the two headed dragon to sniff. "I've read of these dragons, Kagome-chan." He smiled at her. "It is said they are of the lightning and that they can fly."

Kagome whistled a little. "Can you two fly?" She asked them. One nodded quickly, the other just watched her with an interested flicker. Her eyes sparkled and the less approachable dragon blinked with growing interest and sniffed at her. "If I asked would you consider-"

"Uh, Kagome-chan, I don't know if you should yet." Kohaku intervened. "You may want to wait until you're at least somewhat stronger."

Kagome huffed. "I was just going to ask if they would consider ONE DAY, letting me fly with them?"

The two dragons looked at one another and she idly wondered if they shared their thoughts, like they could converse within their mind. Kagome was not their master, as she well knew, she added. "How about for an entire rice cake, one for each of you?" They both bumped her face in excitement, agreeing and she laughed. "See, a little bribery never hurt anybody, Sota."

Kohaku looked behind him, to Akin and looked around. "Where's my sister?" He asked.

Akin had his head bowed as he answered. "Conversing with Lady Kikyo. Each asked that I look after Kagome."

"What for?" Kagome asked, a frown on her face.

"You relived your demons of their duty to you this day, therefore you are in need of a protector, Lady." Kagome huffed while Keade and Sota laughed.

"And if I demand you go look after Sango?" She asked him.

Akin answered. "I must continue to be at your side, Lady."

"Figures." She grumbled, giving both of the dragon's a final pat. "Come on then. If you have to watch me, you should get some free food out of the deal."

"We're going to have snack?" Keade asked.

Kagome nodded. "You, Kohaku and Sota, but I'm going to have breakfast. And Akin, well, he can call it whatever he likes."

The dragon demon watched Kagome with interest as he stood behind her, following in silence. She was weakened, tired and indeed famished, yet still there seemed this glow about her. It did not emanate from the jewel about her neck necessarily, but from something more than even her miko blood. He could name it, but wouldn't search with his gaze any further as Kohaku turned and caught his eyes. The bands throbbed once in warning, and Akin remembered his place once again.

Sorry it always takes me so long to update anything. I've got no real excuse beyond life and trying so hard to be an author of my own trilogy.


	5. One suitor, two suitor

The assassin Kikyo had locked away proved useless for any information, simply because he killed himself before she herself could question him, let alone kill him once finished with her inquiries. Another lead, gone. It had frustrated her to no end, leaving her less and less sociable as she thought hard over events, over facts, over the endless threats and promises upon her family line. And if there weren't threats, there were marriage proposals to shift through. Most of them she burned, but some… Some were so damn persistent that she had to at least read them.

Of course, most of the proposals were for her because she currently held ruling over her family assets, yet some were shockingly for her sister, Kagome. Kikyo could only surmise it was for the jewel of four souls, seeing as all any of these men cared for was power.

She sighed as she looked at the last letter, the one exception to the rule. And he would be in town on the morrow. He had sent word that he would be here, and that he requested an audience with the Higurashi family.

Standing from her office, Kikyo left the room and made her way down the hall, to where the dinning area stood. Miroku had summoned her for dinner and she was so glad to see him sitting at their table once more. Yesterday he had refused not to assist in any way he could, so Kikyo allowed him to help her with courtly matters. His sense of humor was ever intact. And she realized, as Sango screeched and she heard a loud smack before she had the opportunity to open the sliding doors, Miroku's perverse hand was as well.

Sota and Keade were laughing, Sango was flaming and Kagome was staring most interestedly at her plate. Inuyasha looked somewhat slack jawed while Sesshoumaru and Akin remained completely frozen, their expressions blank and straight ahead, never meeting anyone's eyes.

"Hentai! One of these days, I'm going to crush in that perverse brain of yours!" Sango heaved, her eyes like flames.

"Sango, it is only these hands have missed the warmth and curve of your-" Miroku began smoothly.

"Face!" Kagome shouted, her face a tomato. Her exclamation caught Akin's attention, Kikyo noted. "Right sister?" Kagome asked Kikyo. "After all, Sango's face is so perfect and-and round and smooth and warm…"

"Like her-"

"MIROKU!" Sango roared.

"Will we never have a meal in peace?" Kikyo sighed as she came to the table.

"I could fix that." Sango growled. As Miroku grinned cheekily at her, she added. "Permanently." The children and Miroku grinned.

In the next moments of silence, Kagome looked over at the three demons against the wall and sighed. "Sister, may I…?"

"Do as you wish. They are yours to command." Kikyo said, filling her plate.

Kagome hated that term. "Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru… If you like, you can come eat."

Sango sighed at her and glanced at Akin. "The invitation includes you." Because if it didn't, Kagome would be rather put out with her later.

None of the demons moved, and though Kagome felt bad, she began to dine with the rest of the very human group of family and friends. "I thought you should know, Kagome." Kikyo began, catching her eyes. "Hojo will be in town and he wishes to see you." Kagome dropped her chopsticks momentarily.

Sota laughed along with Keade. "He-he does, does he?" Kagome murmured, poking her food.

"Mm." Kikyo took a sip of tea. "And what say you?"

"Uh, well, I can't be rude and say no…" Kagome said, still poking her food. "So I guess, I mean…" Then her face brightened. "Sango, you could always-"

"No." Sango laughed. "Hojo wants to see you."

"I could use a little back up, you know?" She huffed, looking at Miroku. "Would you-"

"I agree with Sango, Kagome-chan." He smiled.

She noticeably slumped. "Well that means I've got to face him all by myself." She groaned in exasperation.

"Sister." Kikyo said calmly. "Sit straight and eat your food."

Kagome resisted the urge to make a face and did as her sister commanded. As she chewed on a particularly flavorful bite of goose, her eyes brightened and she looked over to her guards, as she liked to call them. As much as Sesshoumaru made her uncomfortable, she'd have him with her, wouldn't she? Yes she would have preferred Inuyasha, but he was looking after her siblings and that's how she would rather it.

Sesshoumaru moved his eyes down, finding hers and she swallowed at the lack of anything in that steely amber gaze. He'd been here for nearly three weeks and still he didn't show anything. Nothing, it was just the blankest of blank stares. Plainer than an undisturbed canvas. It was just… It was so soulless. The fact that he seemed so unreachable bothered her in the sense that she felt nothing could stir him. It was like he held no emotional capacity, but she knew he did. He had to because he was a living being. But what if it was buried so deep that she'd never find it? What if Kagome could never find something to just… To make him feel something?

Or what if he felt everything and just didn't show it? What would it take to make him- "Kagome." Kikyo murmured as Sesshoumaru finally looked away, moments after the bands constricted and glowed with a deadly promise.

Kagome turned her eyes to her sister. "Yes, Kikyo?"

She said nothing, giving Kagome a look that was well understood. Four times in the last three weeks that Sesshoumaru had been among them, the two would catch eyes and Kagome would not look away from him. Kikyo did out of respect for who he once was, but Kagome couldn't. She was trapped in that molten gaze, trying to see through it to the being he was beneath. Clearly, Kikyo wanted her to stop looking in his eyes and, in essence, challenging the demon.

Kagome never again looked at the where the three demons were stationed as she ate, and she didn't speak much either. Akin glanced from his brief gaze of the humans to Sesshoumaru. When their eyes met, they too shared a silent message. It was one neither came to an agreement on. In the six to seven hundred years they'd known one another, they never really had seen eye to eye in the first place. Why would they now?

* * *

><p>Kagome took a deep, deep, deep breath. "Do not decline his request for marriage too quickly, or you'll seem rude." She told herself. "Don't stutter because you'll look like an idiot. Look him in the eye, like Kikyo would and be courteous. Make sure he knows there will be no marrying since you two don't know each other super well and… Ugh!" Who was she kidding? She was going to stutter, she was going to be blunt in the nicest way possible and she was bound to seem like an idiot. And the simple reason being; Kagome was not Kikyo.<p>

Kagome stood from her vanity and moved to her bedroom doors, knowing her sister would want her to greet Hojo with the entire family in the throne room of the home before they would… Walk the grounds… Alone…

Somewhat.

Even now, Sesshoumaru moved fluidly at Kagome's side. His eyes were forward, but somehow she felt like he was studying her. For once, she welcomed the tense feeling at being near him because it meant she wouldn't be truly alone with Hojo. She would have Sesshoumaru with her, and that was a little better than being on her own.

She really felt like such a child, but it couldn't be helped. Kagome couldn't stand hurting people and, from the moment they met, Hojo just seemed to have this thing for her. She thought he was attractive, no lie, but… They'd seen one another all of what, four times? And her sister warned he'd been writing marriage proposals since the last time they spoke.

Closing her eyes, she murmured. "Kami, let this be quick…"

Sesshoumaru cut his eyes down to Kagome's short height then, the golden orbs narrowed. His every acute sense warned him of her nervous trepidation, and those words also alerted him to the fact that she feared hurting the human in some way. Odd little mortal that she was, it was revolting to be so weak. Her sister had better continue on with such a lucky streak in living, else the house of Higurashi would surely fall if Kagome led it.

Kagome came through the doors with Sesshoumaru at her side, and when Inuyasha caught her eyes, she gave him a small smile before he looked at the ground once more. "Your miko garb?" Kikyo inquired as she looked over Kagome's red and white clothing choice.

"Yup. I am a priestess after all." She smiled sheepishly.

Kikyo was forced to adorn the miko attire for she was the head of their family and needed to represent the fact with the power and grace her station demanded. Kagome, however, should have worn something more… flattering. A kimono, of at least a spring theme and her hair should have been up in even a simple bun. Rather here she was, so plain. Kagome was sending out a very clear message, though somehow she doubted Hojo would even realize it. Kikyo knew Kagome hoped he would, but the boy was somewhat unaware of things.

As Kagome sat beside her sister, Kikyo murmured to her. "He is suitable, Kagome. Wealthy, his family is of decent stature, he is handsome-"

"No." Kagome whispered in a near hiss.

Kikyo sighed. "Someday, you will need to choose."

"And so will you." Kagome reminded her.

Kikyo sighed once more, no longer speaking with her sister. Instead, she awaited the arrival of Hojo in silence, Keade and Sota not sure what to make of the entire situation. They were old enough to understand that this man wanted Kagome's hand in marriage, but did Kikyo really want her to say yes?

Inuyasha's ears flicked forward, his amber eyes narrowing a little as he watched the doorway ahead of him. Sesshoumaru, however, appeared utterly bored. Miroku opened the outlying doors and another young man who had recently been hired to replace the dead guards. "Togaku, Hojo." He announced, bowed low.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome when her heart picked up its pace into a frazzled gallop before simply looking ahead, at the wall once more. His every sense was trained on the movement of this Togaku, Hojo while he seemed wholly unobservant.

"Higurashi-sama." Hojo gave Kikyo her proper respect, grinning broadly. "It is wonderful to see you all again." At the last, he looked at Kagome and she barely met his gaze.

She dipped her head. "How long do you plan to stay in Tokyo, Hojo-san?"

"A week, perhaps more if circumstances permit." Again, his brown eyes were trained on Kagome.

"How are your mother and father?" Kikyo inquired.

"Well." He promised, looking at her briefly. "They often inquire as to how the Higurashi family is. How are you all, Kagome?"

The girl's heart rate increased two fold, Sesshoumaru noted. "We are well, Hojo-san."

He stepped forward a little, and she looked up at him as he wanted. "It is a lovely day outside. Perhaps we could walk together, Kagome?"

Her muscles tensed and she nodded. "Hai." Looking back at Sesshoumaru as she stood, he understood the silent message and moved to her side.

The young man proceeded to look very confused then. "Can we not speak alone?" He questioned her, almost hurt by the fact that she would have her slave follow her. A very imposing slave…

"Our family has been under constant attack, Hojo." Kagome murmured. "In case someone attacks, I would rather have him with me."

"Are the tides so bad that they have come in broad daylight?" He asked her, shock clear in his voice.

"Nearly." Kikyo answered tensely.

Hojo seemed to understand there would be no convincing Kagome to relieve her demon, so he nodded once. "May I at least walk beside you?" He asked softly.

A faint tinge rose to her cheeks and she nodded. "Sesshoumaru, please follow a few steps behind us unless it is necessary for you to be closer." She demanded of them in a very polite way and her voice was stronger with it now. He did find it interesting, however, that she had in essence told him to use his own judgment.

"Sesshoumaru…" Hojo murmured, frowning. "I have heard such a name before." He commented just as they stepped outside.

Kagome nodded. "He and Inuyasha are the sons of Inu no Tashio."

Sesshoumaru noted with some pleasure that the human nearly fell over from shock and his heart rate sped up from near fear. "Your slaves are-"

"Our protectors," Kagome corrected quietly. "Are the sons of the last Dog General."

"Are things so terrible here, Kagome?" Hojo asked her softly, a frown on his face.

She sighed. "I am not sure sister would approve of this conversation." She told him in politely. Sesshoumaru found it interesting how she demanding for a subject to be dropped. It was more like a sweet recommendation.

The boy nodded. "Are you keeping up on your reading?" He wondered.

Kagome smiled a little. Though nervous about being near to a suitor, she did love to delve into her readings. "Yes. I've most recently started reading one that really got my interest."

"Oh?" He inquired.

She nodded. "It's called The Sword of Ocraseous." Kagome laughed a little. "It's about a Demi-God that was cast into another realm through this scroll called Ugai. He winds up coming back to the Earthly realm and…"

Hojo smiled as she went into every detail and Sesshoumaru listened with some interest. She was so energized by the story you couldn't help listening to her every word. When she came to a stopping point, Hojo asked. "So, which does the girl choose? The Demi-God or the elf?"

Kagome laughed. "I haven't gotten to that part yet, so I can't say. I mean, a part of me wants her with Ocraseous because he's really learning that he's done all kinds of wrong, but another part of me wants her with Grayson because he's just so… I don't know. I'm going to be happy and sad either way." She laughed again.

"I have little time to read of anything other than histories or current affairs." He sighed. "I will someday be the head of my family. In order to hold that position, I must learn all I am able. I need to be the best in every avenue, whether it's intelligence or handling difficult situations, or even…" He paused, stopping as he looked down to Kagome. "Finding a wife."

Sesshoumaru watched as the miko's eyes opened more widely and listened as her heart beat sporadically once more. "I-I'm sure there are a lot of amazing women out there, Hojo-san."

He was blushing too as he murmured. "I'm looking at one of the most amazing women right now." Kagome looked around innocently, making him laugh. "It's you, Kagome. I've decided I wish to marry you."

Kagome kept her eyes down, away from Hojo's brown and stared at her feet. "You know, Hojo-san, I-"

"I'm sure you have your pick of many other men, Kagome, but I was thinking you might just let me have a chance to make you happy." He said. When she still didn't look at him, he asked. "Kagome?" She continued looking at her feet, so he reached out and pulled her chin up.

Sesshoumaru stepped closer and the boy got the message. Kagome's blue eyes moved to the stoic amber gratefully before she looked back at Hojo. "You know how much my family means to me, especially with how little of it I have left. I just… I can't bring myself to leave them, Hojo-san. I'm sorry, but… I would love to be your friend, I just can't-"

"Marry me?" He asked softly.

"Right." She murmured, uncomfortable with the hurt she'd placed in him. "I'm so sorry, I don't want to hurt you, I just-"

He stood straighter, a small smile on his lips. "I'm not going to give up on you, Higurashi, Kagome." She flushed. "In case you ever change your mind, do I have permission to write to _you_?"

"Uh… Sure." She said softly and he smiled broader. "I'm not making any guarantees." She warned him gently.

"I realize that." He promised. "But I don't mind waiting to see if you could love me."

Kagome sighed, not daring to say what she thought of saying. Instead, she would let him figure out on his own that she probably would never leave her family, ever and marriage would demand it. That was not something she could do.

Hojo parted ways and Kagome stood with Sesshoumaru who was now only a step behind her. "Thank you." She told him gratefully. "I felt so much better with you just… Being there." Silent as ever, the demon simply stood at her back. "Before Kikyo pins me down," she said, taking a quick look around. "Let's head back down to the market. I've got something for you and Inuyasha." She said with a smile.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her, seemingly disinterested, but when their eyes had first caught one another, she thought she could see some kind of… Some flicker of life. With a broader smile, she began to say. "I think you'll really-" Yet as the demon had to look away at the bands commanding, Kagome's heart constricted.

He tensed when she placed her hand on the thrumming metal of one and nearly looked into her eyes again. "As your… Err… Master," she barely got the word out. "I say you can look into my eyes or any others eyes for as long as you see fit. The same goes for Inuyasha."

The demon looked up at her in surprise, something she hadn't expected to see. "Let's have a staring contest, Sesshoumaru." She smiled like a child and the demon looked down into her eyes, the shock cooling over into his usual mask of indifference. Kagome, after nearly a minute and a half, finally looked away. "You win." She told him in a small voice.

Sesshoumaru could have snorted. Of course he won. "Alright, well, let's go." She said, taking him off their grounds. They made their way into town and Sesshoumaru thoroughly enjoyed staring into the eyes of every human he seen.

* * *

><p>"Hojo has left the premises, correct, Miroku?" Kikyo asked as she read through another tax implement from the high standing Emperor, who hadn't be so high in standing for very long. He would probably have numerous war lords ready to take his head at any given time, so she wouldn't worry about paying that one…<p>

"Yes, Kikyo." Miroku tried not chuckling.

"Mm." Kikyo opened the next envelope. "And do you know what I find very interesting? Our little Kagome hasn't reappeared."

"She left with Sesshoumaru a few minutes ago." Miroku commented. "If her purity masking itself was anything to go by."

Kikyo smirked a little then. "Kagome has always been too obvious with her movements."

"She took Sesshoumaru with her at the very least." Miroku pointed out.

Kikyo didn't say anything, simply continued sifting through paper after paper. She felt like her eyes would cross if she didn't give it up soon. "Kikyo…" Miroku commented softly, catching her eyes with his worried blue ones. "I do not like to state the obvious, but in this case…" He sighed, brows furrowing. "All of your advisors are gone. Either they have died or they have fled in fear of dying. You have not even replenished half of the guard that once stood and-"

"I know." Kikyo told him softly. "We are in a bind."

"Kikyo, this is more than a bind!" Miroku said in a horrified whisper. "Now, more than ever, don't you think you're in danger? Your whole family, for that matter?"

"I have been thinking of our situation, Miroku." Kikyo whispered in return, her eyes cold and hard with the knowledge of it. "I have sent to hire able bodied men to protect the house, yet all are now too afraid to be enticed with any wealth whatsoever. And I…" Kikyo would only show such weakness before Miroku or her grandfather when he was alive. Her voice splintered with emotion. "I am so afraid to even leave this house in order to bless those around us that our funds are diminishing. I don't know how much longer we will stand if-"

"Kikyo," Miroku placed his hand over hers. "It will be fine." He vowed. "The Gods, your parents, they have been watching, we know this. I doubt they would abandon you in your time of need, especially now that your grandfather is with them."

She sighed, collecting her emotions once more. "You are right. I will not give up hope." She swore.

And so they continued working on in silence, when after several minutes of sitting alone, the door to her office came open and Inuyasha stepped in, carrying her sleeping siblings. His eyes stayed on hers, never leaving, and it shocked her somehow. What had Kagome done now?

"There's an intruder, problem is I'm supposed to protect the brats." He huffed. "So I figured if you wanted protection, I better bring 'em here."

"Can you sense where the intruder is?" Miroku asked, standing and lifting his spear.

Inuyasha snorted like the man said something stupid. "He's coming straight this way. Human, reminds me of tobacco…"

Kikyo sighed, standing. "Stay your hand, Miroku."

Miroku turned, looking at her oddly. "Inuyasha, tell me, has any blood been spilled in the home?"

He shook his head. "Not a drop."

She nodded. "It is Onigumo." She explained to Miroku. "He is a wealthy man, no Lord, but wealthy enough that if he demands council, I must give it."

"Kikyo, he can not trespass into the Higurashi home without punishment." Miroku growled.

Kikyo smiled a little. "Onigumo has been sneaking in here since we were children, Miroku. I doubt he will stop now." Miroku grit his teeth, but said no more. "Inuyasha, please take my brother and sister back to their rooms. I will need no protection from this man."

He said nothing as he did his duty and returned the children to their beds. "Miroku-"

"I am not leaving, Kikyo." He warned.

She sighed, simply sitting back in her chair and looking over more papers, only noticing Miroku tense. She never even heard the doors slide open, but she did feel that someone else had entered the room. "Kikyo." Omigumo greeted, a smile in his voice.

"Onigumo." She replied, looking up to him. He was giving Miroku the once over before looking back at her. "We've discussed your sneaking in here previously."

"Yes we have." He agreed, shining brown eyes watching her. "I had thought to come and ease your mind, to speak with you on things."

"My mind is far too tense and full to be eased." She sighed. "But you are welcome to walk with me in the pavilion if you wish. I've been waiting for my sister to return and night fell long ago."

"So we shall wait for her together, then?" He smiled.

She nodded, standing and walking to his side. "Miroku," Kikyo gave him a meaningful stare, her eyes flashing up to the roof. "Remain inside."

He didn't allow his acknowledgement of the silent message forward. "As you wish, my Lady." He bowed.

Kikyo had known Onigumo all of her life, but it did not mean she trusted him completely. She hardly trusted anyone anymore, let alone a man from a family whose line started out in thievery long, long ago before righting themselves with the times. She hoped they continued to do so...

* * *

><p>Early on in the day, Kagome had gone and retrieved Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's original clothes that had been kept up for so long. One fire rat hoari and hamakas, and Sesshoumaru's fine silks. She couldn't retrieve his weapons or armor, but she did what she could and only hoped he appreciated it.<p>

Of course, once she was in town, she couldn't help look around at little knick knacks and things. What with how much danger her family had been in, and for so long, Kagome had this urge to sate her curious nature. And with Sesshoumaru at her side, she felt entirely safe to do so. He didn't seem as imposing toward her as he was before, which was nice. She could look around without being completely uncomfortable near him.

Sesshoumaru would more often watch those around him rather than the miko herself, but he listened to her and felt of her aura. It radiated bliss, excitement, but most shockingly, peace. She finally felt safe, he could taste it on his tongue. Kagome wasn't worried about the surroundings with Sesshoumaru near, she was just… She was as blissful and blind as a child.

She was even blind to just how late it was getting. Perhaps he could have told her to go home, perhaps he could have mentioned the diminishing daylight, yet those possibilities vanished as a child ran up to her, crying. Sesshoumaru didn't bother intercepting the young girl because she would be no threat to Kagome's person.

"Priestess, please help!" The girl cried, her brown eyes wide with fear. "Something evil came inside and killed my father. Mom told me to go get help, she said to find someone, but no one will help! Please!" The child sobbed.

Kagome's aura flared for a split second with her concern and worry for the girl. "Where?" She asked, hands on the little one's shoulder. "Where is your home?"

The child spun around and ran, and Kagome took off after her. Sesshoumaru could have rolled his eyes as he easily kept up at her side. Of course, as they neared the home, his uncaring at least turned into general interest. He could sense some sort of evil veil ahead, and the bands warned he may very well need to protect his master. He would follow her wishes for now, but if need be, he would be forced to leave with her so he may save her life.

Kagome could feel the malicious energy as well, not understanding how in the world something like it could have slunk around she or her sisters watch of this town. It was impossible, really. They had blessed these homes, this land, and… _"But it's been so long since we've even thought to!"_ How could she have been so blind? Small blessings, purifications, they didn't last forever. And by not being out and about, she and her sister had not insured the safety of these people.

"Child!" Kagome called, her voice trembling with fear for the girl as they drew closer to the darkness. "You have to stop, you have to-"

"No, I have to help my family!" She cried.

Kagome knew, she could feel it, that there was no helping this girl's family anymore. It was too late to save them, but not to save the town from this evil. "Sesshoumaru, stop her." Kagome told him. The bands recognized their order and Sesshoumaru rushed forward, taking the youth up into his arms.

"Let me go, let me go! I have to help them, I have to-"

"Ssh." Kagome quieted the grief stricken girl, her heart wrenching as she watched the tears make tracks down her cheeks. "Listen to me, child, you can't go any further or else the evil will kill you. You are not youkai or a miko." The girl squirmed, shivering in Sesshoumaru's hold. "What is your name?" Kagome asked her softly.

"Hokoari, Rin." The little girl said weakly.

"Alright, Rin." Kagome smiled at her as encouragingly as she could. "You're going to stay here with Sesshoumaru and-"

"Fool." Sesshoumaru intoned, surprising Kagome. When she looked into his eyes, she realized he meant her. "The energy is preparing to rise and feed elsewhere."

Kagome's blue eyes grew in diameter and she faced the blackness yards ahead of them. Using a whisper of quick words, Kagome let her aura flare up into her skin and forced her miko energy to surround the home in a large bubble of protection. The darkness immediately lashed out against it, but it was contained, which is what she had aimed for. And there was no way this… whatever it was could break free.

"Stay here please." She said to both Rin and Sesshoumaru as she walked forward, a clear tremble in her frame. The demon could have scoffed.

Kagome was trained for this. She was a miko through and through, having been born of legendary pure lines. Priest and Priestesses reigned supreme on both sides of her parents line, but even more strongly with the females of her mothers. She had the right skills to be quite a force, but she'd never really done this sort of thing without Kikyo. She would have to analyze the situation, decipher exactly what this dark mass was and destroy it.

Alone.

Swallowing her anticipation, Kagome closed in on her own barrier and took a deep, deep breath as she stood before it and felt inward metaphysically. To her utter shock, this was a demon spirit returned to this realm by dark magic. It was not bound as current demons were because its soul was the ultimate freedom. So how was she going to go about this…?

Could she cleanse it like she did most spirits, or would it not work? This demon seemed to _enjoy_ feeling rage, so maybe she couldn't just… Make it realize it had no need for the anger or bloodlust. Kagome couldn't find an ounce of good in this spirit. Though it pained her, she would do what she needed to in order to protect other beings from harm.

She let her energy fill her veins, the purity setting her skin aglow with power as she pulled out a string of prayer beads. She began a low, soft chant, that she had learned long ago from her grandfather. Though quiet, the words were fast, spinning in like a viper and striking her prey with quick precision.

The demon soul let out a howl at dove for her, slamming right into her barrier. Kagome's words, to Sesshoumaru's surprise, never faltered. They continued their rapid procession and her energy seemed to pour from herself, into the barrier and slowly close in on the demon soul until it popped like a bubble. The air was clean, pure and too fresh. Sesshoumaru, had been any lesser demon, would have marked the area with his demonic aura, yet he was above instinctual foolishness.

"You can set her down now." Kagome told Sesshoumaru, placing the beads back into her sleeve.

He did as he was told and Rin ran beyond her, into the charred remains of her home, calling for her parents. Kagome felt nothing but overwhelming sadness for the child as she moved into the rubble with her, knowing that once Rin understood, she would need someone's arms to comfort her. Having been exposed to such grief herself, Kagome understood perhaps more than most how devastated this young girl would be.

* * *

><p>Onigumo had spoke of this and that with Kikyo as the evening grew later and later, until their conversation began to dull and silence filled in around them. He seemed content to be beside her, even confident somehow, which was annoying in some sense. Kikyo felt that Onigumo believed he had every right to be at her side for however long he so chose. Her friend, in the years they had known one another, changed from a comfort zone into a foul place of uncertainty and distrust. Did he himself realize what it was he was doing to their once unbreakable friendship? Kikyo doubted it.<p>

"So, what do you think?" He asked after a little while.

"Of?" Kikyo wondered.

He rolled his eyes. "The acquisition of my lands, Kikyo. I have doubled it in the last year alone, and with name crossing over the many fields, as does my wealth grow."

"Wealth and power are good things when used correctly and strategically." She answered him. "It will certainly raise the aristocrats notice of you."

Again, silence.

She welcomed it in a way. Kikyo had never been one for words unless they were used to cut through situations like a knife, or to comfort those closest to her. Beyond that, she tended to keep her own council and had no need for nonsensical prattle.

Of course, the enjoyment of silence could only last so long. Onigumo had something important to voice, if he stood before her, looking down in her eyes as he did. "Has this raised your awareness of me, Kikyo?" He whispered.

She may have been surprised at the question, but she was no fool to wonder at its meaning. The road was laid out, a map and destination set. First Hojo came for Kagome, and now Onigumo for her… The surprise cooled over quickly and Kikyo watched him through her near emotionless eyes. "I have noticed you're a changed man, Onigumo."

He frowned. "And what am I to make of such an answer, Kikyo?"

She smiled a very little, though it never reached her cinnamon eyes. "The boy I grew knowing is no longer within you."

He huffed. "Of course. I am a man now, Kikyo, and I have much to give the house of Higurashi, if you will have me."

She tilted her head to the side. "Onigumo, I believe it is the house of Higurashi that has much to give to you."

His eyes flickered. "What are you saying Kikyo?"

"I must… think." She sighed.

"Of what?" He asked, somewhat angry. "We have known one another for several years. Should you not simply-"

"Love you?" She murmured. "I will say again, you are a changed man."

"As you are a changed woman." He countered.

"True, but that is for what I have lost, not what I have taken." She warned.

"Taken…?" He questioned.

"Innocent lives, Onigumo." She closed her eyes tightly. "The boy I knew would have never-"

"If they would have given in peacefully-" He began to argue.

"You are still learning, and have time to grow into someone better than this." She sighed. "When you have, contact me once more and perhaps I will have a different answer for you."

"Kikyo-"

"It is time for you to leave, Onigumo." She sighed. "I tire and need to rest. As I'm sure you are aware, life has been far too eventful for my family as of late."

He grit his teeth, eyes dark. "As you wish." He said, turning and leaving her to her own devices.

Kikyo heard the thud behind her, but did not turn as she said. "Thank you, Miroku."

"Don't thank me." He sighed. "Not for simply listening and looking after you. I'd have rather bashed him over the head and drug his body-"

She chuckled slightly. "Come, have tea with me as we await the arrival of my sister."

"Are you sure you would not rather me look for her?" He murmured.

"No. She has the demon prince to protect her. I am sure she is fine."

* * *

><p>I'll work on TSTUWB when some inspiration hits. lol So for now, here you are. I hope you enjoy SOMH<p> 


	6. Beginning Steps

"Kagome…" Kikyo began carefully, thinking over their current predicament. She did not disagree with having Rin remain with them, seeing as she was now orphaned, but what her sister proposed was foolery. Surely even Kagome understood this. "It is too dangerous for either one of us to go alone and bless the nearby homes once more. I realize it is needed, however-"

"But sister, Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha could accompany us. One would stay here and protect our home, the other would accompany us to the village." Kagome begged, her blue eyes bright and hopeful.

"It is too dangerous even then." Kikyo argued. "Think carefully sister. If thirty human men could not protect our house-"

"Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are undoubtedly more capable than thirty human men." Kagome snapped, unable to contain herself any longer. "Either one alone would be far more capable, if I do say so myself. We are needed sister, can't you see that? We have a duty, not only to our family, but to those villagers! If we don't do something, who can they look to!" Kagome's chest heaved with her anger, her body trembling ever so slightly.

It was rare to see her younger sister so upset, so Kikyo had to admit a little surprise as she looked into those angry blue eyes. She did not show it, but she certainly felt an overwhelming amount of it. Still, Kikyo could not simply give into Kagome's hopes just because her sister was so adamant. It was better this way… It had to be.

"I will not argue with you on this any further, Kagome." Kikyo said firmly. "It is done."

"Kikyo-"

"The subject is closed!" Kikyo almost shouted, standing and slamming her palms into the desk.

Silence remained between them for a breath before Kagome hissed angrily and stomped from the room. She left Kikyo with a throbbing headache in her wake. "I swear…" Kikyo sighed, massaging her temples.

It was hard denying Kagome this when her sister echoed her own thoughts, but how could she not understand that it was far too dangerous to separate the family? They would become vulnerable. And if they were vulnerable, they could be killed.

Kikyo closed her eyes for another moment, concentrated and pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. She still had hundreds of tax forms to look through, letters from allied lords and opposing, and, more alarmingly, warnings of drought upon most of the crops that fed the surrounding villages.

Had her family angered the Gods so greatly, or could they have such coincidental bad luck? Her inward ponderings would go unanswered, per usual and after a moment or two, Kikyo called out softly. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I realize Kagome left you in charge of my protection. Would you please step inside?"

The once demon prince did so, his gate slow and cautious. His eyes held Kikyo's in a way that reminded even she, a priestess, why it was that humans feared demons. How many humans had he felled in his life? How many lives were taken and the last sight they had ever seen being those hard, frigid amber orbs? Shouldn't such a color hold heat and magma and… What use was there in looking for fire when there was naught but a blizzard in those frozen depths?

"I also know that Kagome gave you a far more important order long ago, that you should protect those who are in the most need. Inadvertently, she had given you the right to judge for yourself who would need it most." Kikyo kept the demon's gaze unwaveringly, nary a bit afraid of him for the bonds that kept him shackled. Even without them, however, she would prefer to believe that she would still not fear him, for what was there to fear of death? "I am certain you deem my presence the most necessary to protect, as head of this house, yet I am fully capable of handling myself in any number of situations. Perhaps, instead, you should look after those who are in more need of it. Souta, Keade, Rin, even Kagome."

He watched the human, who was not his master, giving him an order without doing so and felt old annoyance crawl up his spine. Yet, intelligent thing she was, the thought had already been spun and the bands recognized the truth before he even allowed his mind to think it. When they pulsed once in warning, his frigid eyes narrowed on her, promising what he would do, could he.

"I am sorry." Kikyo said softly. "Yet I need to be left alone. I wish for no presence to occupy any of my thoughts."

Sesshoumaru said nothing, only turned and left the office. You could not see his agitation, nor feel it. Well, not if you did not know the demon personally. Inuyasha, however, knew his brother's foul moods most extensively and his ears twitched in Sesshoumaru's direction. "What's got you so grouchy?" He asked as Sesshoumaru stood just near him, before Rin's door.

Sesshoumaru declined to answer his brother and listened to the near silent sobbing inside of the girl's bedroom. He was sure she would cry herself to sleep soon enough, and perhaps, eventually, she would allow herself to overcome her human loss and rise from the tragedy she'd found herself in. Until that time, she would forever remain weak and utterly useless to herself or any other in this life.

"You always gotta be such a stuck up asshole?" Inuyasha asked his brother, glaring from across the hall.

"Must you forever be a pest, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru questioned tonelessly.

"Depends on how ya look at it." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru could agree with that. A difference of perspective naturally brought a difference of opinion, yet personal opinions themselves usually proved invaluable due to the feeling one felt behind it. Facts were useful, not emotions.

"The kid's been real upset all night." Inuyasha indicated toward Rin's room. "The other priestess, Kagome, checked on her, but the girl wouldn't talk to her. Won't talk to the other two brats either."

Sesshoumaru listened disinterestedly, but Inuyasha knew his brother was storing away the information. He had to wonder if the bastard felt anything about this at all, or maybe he was just all ice and no feeling.

"Do you think they're gonna keep her?" Inuyasha asked, fairly sure they would.

Sesshoumaru nearly snorted. "They do seem ever so fond of strays."

Inuyasha almost wondered if he could have been including the two of them in that, but didn't ask. Instead, he quieted and focused once more on his environment. And tomorrow… Tomorrow night brought a problem, one that he wasn't sure Kagome had read of in the slave owner's hand book.

It was a well known fact that his human blood posed a problem at times, but tomorrow night was the worst of it. Tomorrow he would be human and miserable. He would have no defenses, no way to defend himself or others, and something told him that tomorrow was going to prove interesting…

* * *

><p>Kagome had determined it was time to override her sister's demands and prove a point. She'd never really overstepped such clear boundaries before, but there was a time for anything. She just hoped it wouldn't be too obvious…<p>

Sure, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha would sense something was up, but she prayed her sister didn't. Maybe Kikyo would just think she was tense because of their argument, maybe she wouldn't suspect a thing… And maybe she would know every detail…

Stilling her inner thoughts with a huff, Kagome opened the door to her room carefully, looking around to find that Inuyasha was gone. Perhaps the children had woken early, or maybe he had to sleep or something. Either way, Sesshoumaru still stood between her door and Rin's door, probably having never moved in the night.

"Good morning." She said cheerily to the demon. He stared right through her, per usual, so she asked. "Did Rin fall asleep at all last night?"

He nodded.

This was going to be more difficult than she'd thought. "Okay… Well, I guess I'll just go check on her then…" She said, walking beside him to the door. Sesshoumaru did not move, not even as she slid the door open and her kimono sleeve brushed over his own sleeve. She looked up at him apologetically, tucking her hand toward herself and hustling inside of Rin's room quickly.

The young girl was still sleeping, dark circles beneath her eyes and salt residue left against her cheeks. Kagome looked upon the girls face with deep sadness, brushing strands of her dark her from her small face. She wasn't sure if she should wake her or not and decided to leave her as she was. Standing from the bed, she stepped out of the room and shut the door, pain in her heart for knowing the same loss Rin now faced.

Clearing her throat of the tightness that was suddenly there, Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and said. "I would appreciate it if you would remain here to look after her." The bands recognized the weak command and he stood staring at the wall across from him. Kagome sighed and murmured. "Thank you."

As she turned away and walked down the hall, Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to the human that left. He could have looked in her eyes for the command she had given him previously, but something about this girl irked him. He did not like looking in her blue eyes, for something about the warmth there made no sense for such water-like eyes. He almost thought they should have been cold and commanding, not warm and forgiving. However, when she walked away, he could not keep from watching her, as though studying the mortal would waken some monster within her to where he would realize she was like all the rest of them.

Disgusting, immoral, greedy and power hungry.

As she rounded the corner and he lost sight of her, he had found none of those traits and it nearly made him growl.

* * *

><p>Kagome walked into the dinning hall and never looked at her elder sister as she came to the table, pulling a tray over to her and setting all sorts of food stuffs on it. Keade and Souta looked at her in interest, glancing at Kikyo before looking to Kagome once more. They both surmised something must have happened between the two last night, but knew neither would divulge any details even if pressed. "Aren't you eating with us?" Keade asked instead.<p>

"I'm taking food to Rin's room." Kagome told her sister, giving her an apologetic smile. "I'll munch on the way there."

"Oh, can I come too?" Keade asked, her young face eager and hopeful.

"No, Keade-chan, not this time. Rin will need time to heal and I don't want her to be bombarded by having too many questions-"

"I won't ask any questions!" Keade promised. "Sister, let-"

"Keade." Kikyo said warningly. When she had her sisters eyes, Kikyo continued. "Do as Kagome says. It is best for Rin, this morning, to be with Kagome alone. Perhaps later today you can visit her."

Keade nodded, turning away from Kagome and sitting as she had been, picking at her food. Kagome felt bad, but it was best for Rin. Keade would have her chance to make friends with the young girl soon enough. "Thank you, sister." Kagome kissed Keade on the cheek and Keade giggled a little. "I'll see you all later, today."

Standing with the tray of food, she caught Inuyasha's golden eyes, blushed a little and gave him a bright smile. "Don't forget to have something to eat, Inuyasha. I'm sure you have to eat sometimes." The bands recognized an unwittingly given command. What did she want? For him to eat breakfast. He could tell it wasn't intentional, but resented the hum against his skin.

"Yes, my Lady." He said. Looking into her disappointed blue eyes, he could see that she didn't like what he'd just said. She'd wanted something more, but without commandment, what more was he expected to give? He just couldn't understand this strange human…

"I'd like you to be who you are." She said, seeing his confusion. At his surprised eyes, she continued with a soft smile. "Whoever is inside of here," she pointed at his heart. "I want to meet him. Whether he's cynical, funny, a book reader, a great hunter; whatever the case, I'd like to meet that Inuyasha. The one that existed before the bands, if that's possible."

He didn't exactly know how to reply to that. What she'd just… It wasn't even a request, so he didn't know how to explain it, but what she wanted was for him to live in a way he hadn't dared in a long, long time. "Kagome, weren't you going to Rin's room?" Souta asked, not liking the way that the two had been watching one another. The over protective brother came out in him.

She blushed and laughed. "Yup!" Then, balancing the tray, she pulled off a yam and handed it to Inuyasha. "Enjoy." She said, almost bumping into Miroku as he came into the dining hall tiredly. "Good morning, Miroku."

He yawned a "good morning" in return, making the children laugh.

And then she was gone, leaving Inuyasha standing there with a yam in his hand and confusion in his mind. She was a strange creature, like his mother had been… The pain that thought brought lashed around his heart and he looked down at the yam, an expression on his face that somehow tightened a fist around Kikyo's own heart. He was remembering something he'd lost, she knew. That expression was not one she had to see on her own face to understand. She could feel the lines of despair on his face like they were on her own and understood.

"Inuyasha," she said, drawing him from his inner thoughts. Everyone was looking between the two, especially the monk and protector, Miroku. When she had Inuyasha's eyes, she asked. "Will a yam be enough to fill your hunger, or would you care to sit with us?"

He stood there uncertainly for a moment, looking at all the faces in the room, not knowing what to do. Should he take them up on the offer and assume the best, or refuse because his past encounters after becoming a slave taught him humans were the worst? "Come, Inuyasha, sit." Miroku encouraged. "Kagome is not here, so her plate can be used by you instead."

The hanyou looked around to all the faces in the room carefully once more and stiffened when Keade took his clawed hand in her small human one. "Come on, Inuyasha. Eat with us."

"Keh." He snorted, sitting down beside the girl and glaring beyond everyone.

Kikyo gave a small smile before biting into a yam herself.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru sensed the human coming, her energy a clear beacon in the household. It was a flame of sorts, one that could burn even his powerful demon flesh if necessary. That kind of purity was irritating to be near, but he was not lowly enough to show his general ire.<p>

As she rounded the corner, Kagome smiled brightly at him, even though he stared straight ahead. "Hey," she called and his eyes coldly moved to hers. "I brought enough for three… I think." She amended. "What would you like to eat?"

His eyes shifted away from hers. "I do not eat human food."

Kagome frowned. "Well… What do you eat?" She asked instead. Then, further, she wondered. "Is there a specific food for youkai?"

She hadn't meant as an insult, though Sesshoumaru took it that way. "Youkai all differ, therefore there is no specific culinary manner in which to please all demons. Inu youkai, however, prefer raw, freshly killed meat."

"Oh…" She said, sounding more like she'd wanted to say 'ewww', but settled for something more polite. "Well, if you're hungry, you can go and… do that…. Just, come back when you're finished eating. And please, uh, no blood in the house…"

He raised a brow, looking down at her once more, and she flushed. "Kay, thanks!" She hustled into Rin's room, feeling like a child.

Sesshoumaru was certainly not sure what to make of the human, not by any means. Her personality was a montage of things that would leave you spell bound at her stupidity. Or at least, that's how Sesshoumaru preferred to describe her.

Kagome, unaware of the demon's inner mockery of her person, continued to move forward in Rin's room, setting the tray of food on the other side of the bed. Kagome slowly sat down and gave her a gentle shake. "Rin?" She asked softly, giving her another gentle shake. "Rin, would you like breakfast?"

Rin's face scrunched a little and she rubbed at her stinging eyes, flakes of the salt from her cheeks falling down. As she tried to sit up and little and blinked, her surroundings gave her a start and she nearly fell from the bed. Kagome steadied her. "Slowly, Rin. I don't want you to fall."

The little girl looked at Kagome's face, recognizing her immediately and shook her head, her eyes watering up. "Momma, papa…?" She asked, looking around more. "Rin-Where's my momma and papa…?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Kagome calmly explained, knowing the girl was in shock. "Your mother and father are gone, to the spirit realm." She said softly, remembering how, once Rin passed out from exhaustion and searching for her parents, she prayed for their souls safe journey to the spirit realm.

"NNNNOOOOO!" She cried, jumping down from the bed and running to the door, yanking it open.

She almost fell back when she seen Sesshoumaru, looking up into his emotionless eyes with some fear before she ran down the hall. Kagome came flying out after her, never demanding anything from the demon. It didn't take her long to scoop up the child into her arms, Rin fighting to get away. "No! I want my momma! I want my papa!" She cried loudly, shaking her head and trying to get away.

"I know, sweetie, I know." She whispered, hugging her into her, sitting them both down against the floor of the hall. Rin stopped fighting her slowly, just crying into Kagome's chest while the young priestess held her against her. "It will pass," she promised. "It will be slow, and it will be painful, and you'll never forget them or the place that no one can replace, but you will live." Kagome's cheeks were marred by her tears, and her mind was full of memories. "I know, sweetie."

"Momma…." Rin sobbed, holding tightly to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru had been watching the two, but when Kikyo, Inuyasha, Miroku, and lastly, Keade and Souta rounded the corner, he looked to them stoically. Inuyasha's ears pinned a little and an expression of grim understanding crossed his face. Kikyo strode forward, Keade running and grabbing her hand to go with her and Souta came to her other side and took her other hand. Miroku closed his eyes, raised his hand to the center of his chest and whispered a soft prayer.

The Higurashi family surrounded the young girl and said nothing to her, but shared their overwhelming sorrow with her, their understanding and their love.

* * *

><p>AN:

As much as I love TSTUWB I really do love this story as well. I can see it shooting off all kinds of ways. Looking forward to updating soon. Thanks for all of your patience.


End file.
